


Warm

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Angst, Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is the only person who has the power to make Phil feel warm. A Phan 2009 one-shot that contains fluff, mild angst, and comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Phil’s draw my life video and also one of his old formspring answers (Someone asked what does Dan smell like, and Phil answered that he smells like warm). Dan really does seem like a warm person, doesn’t he? ^__^

Phil had always regarded himself as rather cold.

Not personality wise, but rather a feeling. Ever since his childhood he could recall always preferring layers, such as thick socks and warm jumpers. At night he would only fall asleep if he was curled up in his blankets and wearing cozy pj’s. Phil would always make hot drinks for himself in an attempt to warm up, so it was no big deal since the problem could always be fixed temporarily. He was just naturally prone to being cold, and there was nothing really that could be done about that. It wasn’t a big deal, it was rather trivial in fact.

The first time Phil wasn’t able to get warm was his last year in university, after his best friend whom he had lived with for three years suddenly died. Never before had Phil lost someone so close to him, and it was like a shock to his system. After that, it seemed that he always had goosebumps and was shivering, but no matter how many blankets or warm drinks he tried, nothing helped. He was living back home again now, and he knew his parents were worried about him. Sometimes his mother would gently hug him and try to rub the goosebumps from his arms, or drape a blanket over his body when he was sat staring out the window shivering.

Nothing helped.

It was then that Phil focused on the internet more, Youtube specifically. It distracted him from the evils of the world, and he could express his creativity. It became an enjoyable hobby really, so he continued to create little videos and post them for strangers to see. It took awhile, but eventually Phil realized that he was gaining attention online. People would comment both good and bad things, and he began to get more followers on Twitter.

2009 however, was when things slowly began to change. Phil was focused on his real life, but he also continued to post a new video at least once a month, now usually giving the people who viewed him an update on interesting things in his life. The coldness was still lurking in his bones, but at least he had something to focus on and mellow it out. But it was something, or rather someone, on his Twitter that began to catch his attention and change things.

A boy named Dan was following him, and the things he tweeted Phil were by far the most amusing and interesting replies. At first he didn’t think too much into it, but when he found himself looking forward to the boy’s tweets everyday, he soon found himself following Dan back.

From there, things only escalated. Phil hadn’t ever connected with someone so quickly. Dan loved many of the same things he did. They added each other on Facebook and Skype, and they would talk for hours.

Phil loved hearing anything Dan had to say. It gave him something real to focus on. Dan was scared for his future, and he was unhappy. But Phil was somehow able to make the eighteen year old smile, and that made him happy. They would each talk about their dreams, fears, wants, pasts, presents, and futures, giggling at insane hours of the early morning as they talked from their webcams. Despite the many hours distance and the fact that they were five years apart in age, Phil found himself falling in love with Dan.

There was also one other very important fact about Dan. Whenever Phil talked to him, he found himself smiling and really laughing. Then his stomach would get fluttery and also have a different feeling: Warmth.

Dan was the perfect definition of warm. He had dark brown eyes that glimmered, and hair of the same color. He also had tanned and freckled skin to match, and a smile that could light up an entire room. Brown was a warm color, and it matched Dan, Phil realized.

The first time they met in October, Phil actually got to hug Dan. He remembered crushing his new favorite person into a tight hug and burying his face into the crook of Dan’s neck. It was the best feeling in the world. Dan was so warm. That was really the best way Phil could describe him; his personality, appearance, and even smell was just warm.

When they cuddled with each other that night in his bed, Phil felt warm too. It was so relieving to have the feeling of constant cold gone.

Dan had changed everything for him. Now, five years later, cold was something that Phil hardly ever thought about anymore. So much had happened in his life, all for the better. He lived with and had a Youtube career with his best friend in the world.

It was a life that was perfect, full of cuddles, kisses, handholding, and love. Most mornings could be spent cuddling under his duvet with Dan curled up next to him. They would share hot drinks on winter nights and sit closely while playing video games, knees pressed together as they joked and laughed and came up with video ideas.

Most importantly, in those rare times that Phil did sometimes start to feel cold, Dan was always there to make him warm again.


End file.
